


together

by peachcandykiddo



Series: Chill Iwaois [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, dancing in the kitchen, they're just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachcandykiddo/pseuds/peachcandykiddo
Summary: they rlly do be dancing in the kitchen doe.little iwaoi drabble that i wrote while on call w a friendit's unedited and bad but. it's fine.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Chill Iwaois [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055540
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	together

tooru was not a good dancer, not by any means.

neither was hajime if he was being completely honest.

the two might have been good on their feet from volleyball, but that in no way translated to their dance skills.

but there was something magical about dancing in the kitchen by the light of city shining through the window of their downtown tokyo apartment, like nobody was watching. because nobody was.

rock music played through the speaker in their kitchen at full volume, so much that it almost hurt hajime’s ears, but he didn’t care. socks slid on tile and arms flailed as the two danced, just for the hell of it, because it was two am and they were awake and they were together. that was the best part of it all.

hajime and tooru were together.

for too long they had been apart, stuck at different universities as their areas of study kept them separated, but now once again the two were together and hajime couldn’t be more thankful for any of it.

there was nothing better than being with his boyfriend, his best friend in the entire world, his person, dancing in the kitchen at two in the morning.

the pair were in the kitchen like that for song after song, and when tooru’s playlist stopped he started it back up again, and when hajime stopped he was sweaty and sore and exhausted.

but tooru didn’t stop.

his hair bounced around his face, grown out bangs flying in every direction, and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut like he was trying to block out the world.

and he was beautiful.

hajime was almost entranced by it.

tooru just looked so… carefree and light. unaffected by all of the world’s problems, he just danced.

and then, almost as if he could sense hajime’s lack of movement, tooru stopped as well.

as he slowed down tooru’s hair fell around his face, and his eyes flew open, “why’d you stop?”

“you’re beautiful.”

“that’s not an answer,” tooru crooned, stepping towards hajime and bringing him into his arms, leaning his forehead forwards to rest on hajime’s.

“sure it is,” hajime mumbled, conscious of his breath on tooru’s face as he spoke, “i was distracted.”

“whatever you say,” tooru’s voice dropped in volume and he leaned in to press his lips to hajime’s, warm and soft.

being together, like this, was perfect.


End file.
